


Endless Chase

by apongcalypse



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Time, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apongcalypse/pseuds/apongcalypse
Summary: “I'm serious, Minhyun. If you think Daniel has the same feelings for you, then use me as much as you please, we'll make him jealous… If it works then okay I will never bother you again. Date me, for a month.”





	1. i.

“Can we hang out on your house this Friday?” Minhyun asks as he blinks his eyes repeatedly to Dongho who is obviously not paying attention to him because of his endless nag of wanting to crash his place every Friday. And to be honest, Dongo would've left his best friend alone if it weren't for this damned thesis they're working on.

“No, and I've told you already, he's not interested.” The polar bear answers which made Minhyun rolls his eyes in disbelief. He means, what could possibly go wrong when your best friend and brother decide to date each other? It's not like he's breaking some law or something

The first time Minhyun met Daniel was when Dongho was sick and he had to make an excuse letter for their teachers so he can catch up easily on the quizzes or activities that he'd missed. And since he couldn't find the strength to get up on bed, he just instructed his brother to give the letter to Minhyun.  
And Minhyun swore to his whole existence that he had never seen someone so bright before. Daniel is a fucking sun and he wouldn't mind getting burned for the rest of his life. He fell in love at first sight. Ironic for someone who was said to be ‘realistic’

  
“Uh, you're Minhyun-ssi, right? Dongho hyung told me to give this to you.”

  
“Right, is Dongho okay?” Well, if it was another person, Minhyun would have said one word and leave. But it's Dongho's brother and he's cute for goddamn sake.

  
“Yup, he's fine. He just needs a little rest, I guess, don't worry about him too much.” Daniel answered with a smile and Minhyun wanted the ground to swallow him. He started to daydream about him and Daniel. What pets are they going to adopt when they're already together. What movies will they watch every movie night. What their theme song will be. If Daniel likes to cuddle all night long because if yes, then fuck, he'd be more than willing to drop his productivity for him.

  
“I'll be going now, bye!” his imagination was cut off by Daniel's goodbye.

And that's how it all started. He's been pinning for Daniel for months now but the other boy is still oblivious about it. But he can't blame him though for he's not making any move to make the younger notice his affection.

 

“Besides, Minhyun, there's Seongwoo and God knows how persistent that man is when it comes to you, give my cousin a goddamn chance.” Sucks. Just hearing the name makes Minhyun's wants to throw up. It's not like he hates the cocky man, but for some reason, his presence annoys the shit of him.

  
Seongwoo likes to play games (not sports; weak stamina and clearly not computer/phone games because he's too dumb for those). He flirts with almost everyone in the campus and unfortunately, this time, Minhyun is his prey. And the more Minhyun shoos him away, the more he's being determined. It's nothing serious, really. Playtime is the first word in Seongwoo's vocabulary.

 _Speaking of the Devil_.

“Hey Minyun, accompany me to the mall right now.” See. They're not even that close but he's casually asking Minhyun to come with him to the mall. Minhyun just ignores him and looks at Dongho who is now grinning from ear to ear. Can't put into mind that his best friend is betraying him right in front of his two beautiful eyes.

  
He slowly shakes his head as a sign that he doesn’t want to go with him to the mall, and to everywhere. He doesn’t want to be near him. He doesn't wait for Seongwoo's reaction and stands up from where he is sitting to move to the front door of the café when –

“I promise to do your thesis” he stops in his track and _fuck_. That is such a turn on. Not that he would say it out loud. Here's the thing: Seongwoo may be a sucker at everything but he knows how to finish a fucking thesis paper. And well, who would say no to that?

Yup, Minhyun would definitely disagree to that! So no, he won't get swayed by a small (BIG, actually) temptation. He continues his steps and hears Dongho whinning from the back but it doesn't matter. The latter surely won't help him finish their thesis now but who cares. He will never spend his precious time with Seongwoo in exchange for a completed thesis.

_

Minhyun ends up in the passenger's seat of Seongwoo's car. He asks the latter why didn't he bring Dongho with him instead and he replies with “He's my cousin, I see him everyday.” It's a relatively stupid answer. So Minhyun responds by saying that he's his cousin's bestfriend and he catches sight of him everyday too but Seongwoo, being the dumb motherfucker he is just shrugs his shoulders.

Minhyun feels a pat on his shoulder and slowly opens his eyes. Oh he fell asleep. He looks out the window to see a familiar building

“Seongwoo, this isn't the mall, it's my apart-“

“Yeah, I know, but you look tired. Trust me, I wanted to spend more time with you but your health comes first so...” If there's a contest of the reddest cheeks then Minhyun would most probably bring home the bacon. This is what makes him dislikes Seongwoo, damn, the man can utter vomit worthy words without feeling embarassed at all. And what makes the whole situation worse for Minhyun is that no words are coming out from his godly mouth.

“Can you just stop this, Seongwoo? As you've observed, I am tired. I'm not in the mood to deal with your hopeless romantic shenanigans or whatever you call it, just please quit playing games with me” Minhyun snaps at him. And the atmosphere becomes stern. He doesn't mean to do that, oh god. He's fucked up. Good Lord, take me now. He glances at the other side to see a very serious faced Seongwoo holding the steering wheel so tightly as if his entire life depends on it. Seongwoo turns to him and looks at him straight in the eye

“Who says I'm playing around?”

“I like Daniel.”

“You think you have a chance?”

It's weird to answer that question himself. But it's not quite impossible for Daniel to like him back. After all, he's the Hwang Minhyun. Everyone's dream.

“Yes” he says without breaking the eye contact.

“Then date me.”

Minhyun is certainly not expecting that. He sighs at the frustration. Seongwoo just won't let him live, will he? He wishes to disappear inside Seongwoo's car tbh, but that would be rude and Minhyun is a man of manners.

“I'm serious, Minhyun. If you think Daniel has the same feelings for you, then use me as much as you please, we'll make him jealous… If it works then okay I will never bother you again. Date me, for a month.”

It's actually a win-win situation for him if this plan becomes a success. But what if it doesn’t? But he was just too confident a while ago that Daniel would like him too. There's no turning back now. And if this is what it takes for Seongwoo to not disturb him, then…

“I’ll think about it.”


	2. ii.

Minhyun doesn't know. He doesn't know what has gotten into him. He doesn't know if he has mistaken the vitamins he drank this morning as drugs for him to be this high. He doesn't know why everthing seems so wrong, yet feels so right. He doesn't know why he said _okay_.

  
It has been 15 days since Seongwoo offered Minhyun the deal, and well, it's not part of the deal for Seongwoo to become his personal driver but fortunately, it happens. Seongwoo always gives him a ride wether it be from his apartment to school or vise versa. And as much as Minhyun would hate to admit this, he feels lucky. _It's not like you'll meet someone who will be more than willing to empty his wallet for gasoline just to have a ride with you, okay_. To his surprise, Seongwoo is doing a great job at being his boyfriend. He buys Minhyun coffee when school works take control over the latter. He waits for Minhyun to finish his part time job at a restaurant and eats some of their menus (even though he doesn't like them) just for the owner to let him stay. Also, Seongwoo, never forgets to carry Minhyun's bag for him. And fuck it may sounds like the typical high school romance but Minhyun can't help but find it endearing. And he must say, having a relationship with Seongwoo isn't that bad...

But it's not that good either. Seongwoo is a lazy ass bitch. He literally gives out cash to some of his juniors to run some errands (that he can do himself) for him. And when Minhyun tries to pay him back for being a good boyfriend and volunteers to do the task he asks other people to do, Seongwoo would merely say “You’re my boyfriend, Minhyun, not my personal assistant.” It just doesn't make sense at all. He’s a mess, nothing but a mess.

  
One more thing he hates about having Seongwoo as his boyfriend is that he's a total asshole. Hell, you can't know what the word ‘asshole’ truly means until you meet Ong Seongwoo.

* * *

 

Minhyun is currently sitting at a café nearby the university. He's waiting for someone that isn't exactly his boyfriend but they have one thing in particular: the size of their faces. He had no idea why Jinyoung texted him in the middle of the class to meet at the café. But he couldn't care less, since he missed the boy so much.

  
“Minhyun Hyung!” He turns to the direction where the voice is coming from. And there he sees, Bae Jinyoung looking so fine in a denim jacket and leather pants. Jinyoung starts to walk towards Minhyun and sits on the opposite side.

  
“Oh you're here? So do you mind telling me why did you call me up here?”

  
“Uh it's just… It's uhm” Jinyoung stammers as he speaks his answer to Minhyun and the latter begins to worry about his friend.

  
“Hey, it's fine, come on, say it.” He assures the other so he won't get pressured to tell him what he really wants to say.

“Well, Seongwoo hyung…” He's not even surprised at the mention of the name. His relationship with Seongwoo is open to the public since they have to make it more realistic (not that Seongwoo lacks in making it feel like one but yeah the public plays a crucial role in fooling someone). “…made fun of my thesis proposal.” Minhyun curses inside his head as hears Jinyoung. _Goddamnit, another complain again_. For the past few days, Minhyun has been receiving protests about Seongwoo from his co-students and teachers as well. He doesn't know why they go to him when Seongwoo does somethimg stupid. And when he confronts Sungwoon regarding this matter, the shorter boy gives him a “it’s because he only follow your orders, Min.”

  
Minhyun comforts Jinyoung and promises him that he'll make Seongwoo make up for what he did. After Jinyoung leaves, Minhyun decides to text Seongwoo right away.

  
**MINEhyun**  
Hey

**+82-8-060-******  
                                                      Hey, miss me? 

MINEhyun  
Why did you laugh at Jinyoung's thesis proposal? Im going to sue you.

  
                                                **+82-8-060-******  
                          Why do people laugh, Minyun?

  
**MINEhyun**  
Uh… because they find something funny?  


**+82-8-060-******  
                                                           Precisely.

  
**MINEhyun**  
Fuck you.

  
                                                     **+82-8-060-******  
                           Nah, I'd rather do that instead.  
                            But with tender love and care  
                            Because I treausure you a lot  
                          And I woundn't want to hurt you

  
**MINEhyun**  
Oh my God.  
You. Are. Such. An. Asshole.  


**+82-8-060-******  
                                                To everyone? Yes.  
                                                But to you? _Never_.

  
_Minhyun doesn't reply. He's not able to find the urge to fight back because maybe, just maybe, Seongwoo is right._

* * *

  
“So where are we going?” They're inside Seongwoo's car again aka their second home. It's funny how they spend more time in the car than the places they go to when they date. “We’re not going anywhere, I'm taking you home.” Seongwoo resplies which made Minhyun pull off a not so obvious pout (It will take millions of sacrifice before he acts cute in front of Seongwoo). He doesn't feel like going home yet. Blame it on their professor who skipped class today because of a fucking diarrhea. He wants to do something or explore, whatever, he just doesn't want to be in his apartment right now.

“But I don't want to go home yet...” Minhyun murmurs adorably, Seongwoo almost chockes on his spit.

“Did you just- do aegyo to me?!?!?”

“No!”

“Okay, what do you want?” Seongwoo sighs as Minhyun shows this unfamiliar side with him.

“Take me to your place.” Well, it's their 15th day of being together and he still hasn't have a glimpse of Seongwoo's apartment. People would find it suspicious, right? And besides it's unfair that Seongwoo only gets to go in his place and not him to his quarters. There should be equality in every relationship, right?

  
Seongwoo furiously shakes his head and says that his place isn't available at the moment but he oathes from the bottom of the deep blue see that he'll let Minhyun in next time. Minhyun doesn't buy. Seongwoo isn't like this at all. He spoils Minhyun in every chance that he gets and oh, this is new, so he tilts his head and raises his eyebrow at the other boy.

  
“You’re hiding something from me, aren't you?”

“WHAT? NO!” Seongwoo barks. Yup, he's absolutely hiding something. Minhyun pushes his bottom lip forward (he's desperate to go to Seongwoo's place, okay shut up). Seongwoo looks at him, confused and releases a heavy breath.

“fucking hwang minhyun, don’t say I didn't warn you.”

* * *

  
They arrive at Seongwoo's. His flat is nice, not as clean as Minhyun's but it's bearable to sleep at. He sits on the couch and sets up the television to watch a movie. He sees Seongwoo exits his bedroom and the latter tells him to be quiet and keep the tv volume down. He does what Seongwoo instructs him, however he can't help but notice the weird behaviour of his boyfriend. He invites him to the couch with him and asks if he's feeling okay.

“Yeah I'm fi-“ Seongwoo gets cut off by another voice coming from the bedroom. “Seongwoo, are you there..?” Minhyun immediately stands up and searches for the voice, and there standing up infront of the bedroom is a girl with eyes as sparkling as the stars, sharp chin, defined jawline and a fair skintone. “Sorry, I fell asleep, I was really tired at work. God, if only I could put my boss to sleep for weeks and wake him up when I need mon- _Oh._ ” She stops when she realizes that Seongwoo isn't the only one in the house. She scans Minhyun from head to toe and looks back at Seongwoo who is now behind Minhyun and a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, this is Minhyun, My –“

  
“Boyfriend…” Minhyun emphasizes the word and acts innocent as he questions Seongwoo about the girl. “Who is she, _babe_?”  
Seongwoo bites his lip to stop himself from

laughing so hard. “Minhyun, she's my sister.” _Holy mother of heavens, please let me disappear from this world_ , he prays. Minhyun wants the ground to swallow him. He’s never been this embarassed before. He swears, if he sees a rope nearby, then he'll undoubtedly choke himself. _Fuck_. His whole face up to the neck is in a dark shade of red. He just wants to run away and go somewhere far from Seongwoo and his sister.  
“Your boyfriend is cute, Seongwoo. Keep him.” She chuckles and heads to the kitchen.  


* * *

 

Seongwoo's sister leaves to buy groceries for Seongwoo. They settle on the couch and Seongwoo bursts out laughing. Minhyun crosses his arms and give him an annoyed face. 

“Can you please just stop laughing? Ive embarassed myself enough, God.”

“You should’ve seen yourself! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA” Ugh. For everyone's informartion, Minhyun's not jealous. Nope. It's just that, he still has the title of being Seongwoo's boyfriend… And it's normal to act that way if he really wants to win Daniel's heart. To his dismay, Seongwoo is still laughing at him.

“Please stop” he pleads.

“Okay okay, I'll stop now. But hey, you look cute when you're jealous.” Before minhyun gets the chance to protest, Seongwoo leans forward and give his lips a quick peck. He's too shocked to even utter a single word right now. He could hear his heartbeat and he wouldn’t be even surprised if it explodes anytime soon. He wants to punch Seongwoo, He wants to leave the house and ignore his existence. He wants to tell him that he's not allowed to kiss him. But his mouth says otherwise,

“Kiss me again. Longer this time.”

 

 


End file.
